Flavor of The Week
by MagicFire
Summary: It's Draco's Flavor of the Week and he's going after Mione for something sly and fluffy...a kiss. Oneshot. DH. DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T READ OOTP YET! Better than it sounds. For the FKS!


Another one shot…yup…Flavor of The Week :P I have four one shots in my mind writing ready for posting. Game Of Love, Valentine, Scary and this one. Maybe they'll all come out tonight. And yes, for once I am writing before midnight (what a shocker). Lol.

Disclaimer: I don't own HP; wanna make something of it?

:SOME SPOILERS FOR PEOPLE WHO HAVEN'T READ OOTP:

* * *

"That had to be the simplest spell I have ever done!" Hermione exclaimed as she stuffed her wand into her back pocket and pushing her robe waving in the cool breeze behind her. Ron rolled his eyes with an annoyed scoff at Hermione. "What?" She asked him with a sharp edge of her tone.

"You think everything is simple!" Ron stopped. "Everything comes easy to you!" He continued loudly. "It's not fair! You're perfect at everything you do and you always get everything right! You cheat in life." He told her a bit icily.

"I _cheat_?" Game, test, life; it doesn't matter to Mione what people think of her cheating at, she didn't like it and practically rebuked it instantly and backfired. "Excuse me that I actually _studied_!" She retorted, constantly putting emphasis on 'studied'. Ron turned away and stormed off muttering, 'Yeah, whatever.' at her as he began up the spiral staircases. Harry and Hermione could only watch him leave. Harry hesitated to follow after his angry best friend. "What's the matter with him?" Hermione asked Harry quickly with a glare. Harry shrugged and hesitated to go again but then ended up speeding after Ron in the long run. She rolled her eyes and kept on walking alone.

"I do not cheat. I do not cheat. I do not cheat. I do not cheat." She kept reminding herself constantly as she rapidly murmured them aloud to herself softly. "I don't. I don't. I don't. I do _not_." She told herself.

"Who are you talking to, Granger?" She stopped and whipped around. Malfoy had been stalking behind her for over five minutes listening to her talking to herself like a physco.

"Leave me alone, Draco." She sighed going to turn around. Draco chuckled.

"I think you need to go stay in the whacky shack for a little while." He joked about the Mental Institution.

"Well I'd rather be there than in Azkaban with your father." She smiled cruelly and turned back around and then beginning to walk again. Draco followed by her side. Hermione turned around to see if his little pack of thugs were there too. For once and surprising to Hermione, he was alone.

"He deserved it." He scoffed. "He got what he needed." He continued. Hermione looked at her strangely. Draco looked up from watching his feet bring him from point A to B…which he did not know where point B was.

"You think?"

"No." He paused as Hermione sneered, cursing herself in her mind wondering why she actually thought Draco would say he wanted his father in jail. "Potter needs to mind his own business. He doesn't need to be sticking his nose where it doesn't belong."

"Is that how you think of the situation?" She asked him with an unbelievable smirk.

"Don't finish that comment, Mudblood." Hermione stopped with another sigh. Of course, that word had to come out of Malfoy's mouth some time as they walked and talked. '_So this is what happens when Harry and Ron ditch me.' _Hermione whipped to her side and face Draco.

"Listen, say whatever mean and pathetically idiotic cruel things to me and get it over and done with; I've got better things to do." She told him sharply.

"What makes you think calling people that isn't a habit whether they're one or not?" He asked her matter-of-factly. "You may be one, but still." He added.

"Uh, let me think…" She began sarcastically as she rubbed her chin and pondered with him like a toy in her mind. "Maybe because I've never heard you call anyone that but me!" She finished. She began walking quickly again. Draco caught up with her again but Hermione began to do a little jog to lose him again. She didn't even want to try and run because she knew herself she was freakishly uncoordinated and she's seen Draco run for his life a lot and knows that the boy has got a pair of wheels for legs. So, she did the smart thing and headed for the Gryffindor house's common room….where no outsides were allowed- _especially _Slytherins.

"Stop following me." She told him without looking back at him and she jumped up the stairs.

"Make me." He dared as he followed her practically right behind her as she was basically running and he was just walking, skipping every other two steps- until the staircase started moving towards the picture of the Fat Lady. Hermione tried getting her at the top of the stairs where she could quickly get into the common room. '_Wait…I can't say the password right in front of Malfoy!' _She thought as she bit her lip. She turned around as the stairs jerked to a stop. Draco was still at the bottom as she was at the top.

"Go along then, Granger." He said motioning her slyly to go into the Gryffindor common room.

"Make me." She mocked.

"Well it's either going up there and saying the password in front of me, or coming down here and trying to get past me." He smirked devilishly showing his good smile and features. Hermione gulped and dropped her Divination book on the stairs and slowly crept down towards the Slytherin.

"Is this your 'Annoy Granger Week' or something?" She asked him and she gripped tightly onto the concrete banister.

"No." He paused and looked at her straightly. "It's my 'Flavor of the Week'." He said, completing his interestingly confusing sentence for Hermione. She arched her eyebrow. He groped her arm and slid her hand off of the banister and brought her off of the stairs and pinned her against the wall. Hermione felt her throat get dry. '_You know, in this light he does seem pretty good looking- AH! Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts! Bad…no-' _She stopped her train of thought as Draco leaned in forwards to her lips and she moved outwards towards his lips. '_Excellent thoughts!' _She finished with a little smile. The two pulled back from the light and fluffy kiss at almost the same time and looked at each other with little smiles and a blush…well, at least Hermione was.

"Can't I have my own flavor or the week?" He asked her. Mione, for some reason she didn't understand, began to flush a light carnation. "Oh c'mon, Granger; what's the point of eating my vegetables if I can't have dessert?" He asked her as he used a pretty good metaphor towards his position near her.

"Strong teeth and bones." She replied.

* * *

The end! Not my longest, but I do like it and I thought it was pretty good.

**IMPORTANT NOTE**: If you are somebody who read this one shot (which talks about Lucius going to Azkaban) but haven't read the fifth, or sixth book for that matter, too bad! I warned you in the summary. If you liked to spoil yourself and couldn't wait well…it's kind of going to suck when you read the OOTP and most likely the sixth book which title escapes me at the moment. L

I warned ya.

Now, get back to my basics. I took the time to write this and if you have time to read it, you have time to review!

REVIEW! …Pretty please?

Love,

MagicFire

p.s- I know there are plenty of mistakes in this one…please do not point them out. I am well aware of them all.


End file.
